The day Yohji left or why his hair looks stupid
by shadoewhunter
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Weiss and Gluhen to result in the butchering of Yohji's hair? And what's up with Aya's braid? My first FanFic, so please review! be nice plz!


_The day Yohji left or Why Yohji and Aya's hair looks so stupid in Gluhen. _

((set pre WEISS KREUZ GLUHEN))

"Yohji-kun? Yohji-kun!" Omi, the midget sized 18 year-old of Weiss was dashing around manically looking for Yohji. He came into the living room, which was surprisingly empty for the first time, since the Florist shop had closed for maintenance a few days ago. Omi had already checked in the blond haired boy's room, and since his wallet was still on the table next to a half-empty bottle of Vodka that was never finished, Omi knew that Yohji-kun had to be around here somewhere. 

"Hmm, I wonder if Aya-kun knows where he is." Omi skipped to the redheaded leader of Weiss' bedroom. But just as he was about to open up the door, he heard two female voices giggling. Sudden thoughts of weird and strange scenes and pairings flashed through his head.

"Ahh! I knew I should've never stayed up reading Get Backers fanfics on fanfictioin.net!!" He edged closer to the door and listened in.

"Oh yes! Definantly!" The sound of Sakura-chan's excited voice was perfectly audible in that moment and Omi decided that his personal sanity was worth much more than finding Yohji's location from Aya in order to ask him a favor. Omi ran. Fast.

******

Inside of Aya's bedroom, Aya-chan and Sakura-chan were both enjoying themselves very much. Because Aya was such a heavy sleeper, he had not even noticed that the two were currently combing out his shoulder-length red hair into three sections. 

Aya-chan giggled.

"Let's braid it!" Sakura nodded.

"Yea! How about we add feathers too?"

"Okay! And butterfly hairclips!" The two girls were enjoying themselves very much as they continued to think of new ways to decorate the sleeping man's hair. Aya didn't so much as budge as his snores continued to resound amidst their giggles. 

*****

Yohji was perfectly satisfied. After having taken a shower because of a little mishap that morning he was no longer feeling the dreaded effects of last night. It was a beautiful and sunny day and for once he decided that he was going to enjoy his early afternoon nap outside on the beautiful grass of the nearby park. He had overheard Ken saying that his soccer practice with a bunch of his usually twerpy students was cancelled so he didn't have to face the fear of being stampeded by icky sticky kiddies, or worst yet, knocked unconscious by a rogue soccer ball turn ballistic missile. He couldn't think of a better day. With 4 dates already lined up for tonight, he was a satisfied man. Flopping over onto his stomach, he closed his eyes and began to dream of dancing ice cream cones.

*****

Ken was very proud of himself as he pushed the lawnmower out of the shed. His usual soccer practice with the kids from the elementary school near the Florist Shop had been canceled, but when the old lady next door had asked if he could help mow her backyard lawn, he was glad to help. He hummed as he pushed the lawnmower back and forth. The loud buzzing sound was so loud it drowned out Omi's cries as the boy tried to grab Ken's attention by jumping up and down. Finally, throwing his arms up in defeat at the guy's single-mindedness, Omi took off his jacket and swung it over his head. Ken finally noticed and turned off the lawnmower. He pulled off his goggles and stepped forward a weird look on his face.

"Umm…Omi-kun..I never knew you were the type to be into kinky wild stuff.." Omi sighed. Obviously, he was not the only who frequented fanfiction.net. 

"I'm not."

"Then why are you stripping for me?-" Ken asked in amazement. He couldn't believe himself that lucky.

Omi couldn't believe him that stupid.

"Ken-kun! I just wanted your attention-"

"_Hai_ and you got it." Ken cut in. Omi wanted to stab him with his daggers, but managed to control his sudden homicidal tendency. He wondered how he was suddenly so violent. He decided that listening to Aya and two noisy girls was probably affecting him in more ways than one. He was the pretty boy!! He was the one that should be used for multi-player fan service!

Omi shook his head, dislodging that thought. What WAS he thinking?!

"Have you seen Yohji-kun? I wanted to ask him on his advice of some…clothes." Ken blinked. 

"Yohji? No, I haven't seen him since this morning when he flopped over in his cereal because of a hangover. I thought he'd be still in bed at this hour. He usually refuses to get his half-naked butt out of bed before three in the afternoon."

Omi opened his mouth to ask exactly how Ken knew Yohji slept half-naked until three, but decided after the Aya incident, he could do without more disturbing mental images. 

"I checked there already, but thank you Ken-kun." Omi decided to leave and search for Yohji elsewhere. Ken waved him good bye and pulled his goggles back on. As he did so he spied the over-grown grass of the park. :: It'd probably be a real help to the city if I helped to cut the park grass too:: Grinning because of his ingenuity, he wheeled the lawnmower out to the park. 

*****

Omi sighed as he held up the two skirts. His classmates had insisted that he cosplay as the girl from Fruit Basket but he just couldn't figure out which dress made him look cuter. Not that he enjoyed wearing dresses of course. He had hoped that Yohji-kun, who had a sharper eye for good looking girls than anything else in the world, could've helped him chose one to wear to the Anime Festival that weekend. Looking at the first one, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try one on right now, seeing as they both made him look cuter than any of the Weiss members. As if he needed help doing that, he thought with a smirk.

He shook his head at that sudden OC thought. What was wrong with himself?!

*****

Ken-kun happily ran the loud lawnmower through the grass, loose foliage flying all over the place as men, women, and children ran to duck and cover from his over-enthusiastic grass-cutting. Even with the goggles on, his vision was all but totally impaired, and he gave little regard to anything but congratulating himself on a task well-done.

Yohji was still dreaming about dancing ice cream cones.

"**snort** No! No! Don't run away mint chocolate chip! Strawberry! Come back! I want to eat you all! Vanilla!!" Yohji's dream state seemed to have an attraction toward ice cream that mirrored his attraction for women over 18. 

Poor sleeping Yohji. Like Aya, the lean man's long blond locks never had a chance against Ken's wild maneuvers with a lawnmower.

"AHHHHH!!!" The screams of pain, horror, and anger resounded from the park all the way back to the Florist Shop.

*****

Omi dashed out of his room when he heard the cry. Aya, having finally been awoken by this cry of terror and possible bloodshed, bolted up in his bed and plowed outwards, neatly knocking his sister and girlfriend over as they had been doing the final touches on his new hair design. 

Ken raced into the room, screaming in terror, with Yohji following right behind him, screaming bloody murder.

"My hair! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO GROW IT TO JUST THE RIGHT LENGTH AND CONDITION IT INTO PERFECTION!?" The tall man screamed.

Ken was nearly in tears from fear. The usually laid-back and sleepily docile man was now in pandemonium over his new hair cut. Omi and Aya's mouths both dropped to the ground. 

Yohji's long wavy blond locks, his pride and style had been unevenly butchered by the lawnmower, now giving him the appearance of a wannabe J-Rocker, minus the pound of body jewelry. 

"Yohji-kun…"Omi could only force the man's name out. Ken was dead and they all knew it, Ken most of all. 

The babbling Ken was already hanging off the ceiling, having dug in with his claws. 

"I'm sorry Yohji-kun!!" He wailed. This move would only save him until he grew hungry, which would be soon considering he had skipped lunch. 

"I'm gonna kill you!!! ARRRGGGG!!!" Yohji cried in a thundering voice, a nasty glow of red encompassing his form. However, as his gaze lay on Aya-kun, his jaw dropped in turn and the glow disappeared. 

"Aya?! Your…hair….BRAIDS?" He said in disbelief. The confused Aya grabbed a mirror from the couch, where he had often sat for hours practicing his menacing glare into perfection. As he looked, his narrow violet eyes bulged out. His beautiful red hair was now in one long tight braid, and over-decorated with feathers, bead, clips, and anything femmy and pink that the girls could lay their hands on. 

"Nyen-" He swallowed his words as Aya-chan and Sakura-chan stepped out into the main room, with big glittering eyes. 

"You like it, right big brother?" Aya-chan said sweetly. Faced with both girls at once, Aya's resolve crumbled like cotton candy.

"Uh..Yea." Ken snickered from the ceiling. Aya glared at him, clearing communicating the phrase "Don't-piss-me-off-and-force-me-to-team-up-with-Kudou-to-dismember-you." Ken shut up right away. Yohji alone was already hell. If Aya joined in, he'd might as well kill himself now. 

"Omi. Why are you looking so…._kawaii_?" Aya-chan said as she looked with big eyes at Omi. Everyone also turned to stare at the youngest Wiess member looking incredibly feminine and bishonen in a short sky blue dress with lace borders. She, I mean, he blushed.

"There's this festival at school and I'm suppose to cosplay-"

"As a female??" They all said at the time. Omi pouted. 

"Why does everyone always cut me off!? I'm an important character too." The others had already turned away, ignoring the cute girly Omi. He continued to pout. Stupid people, think they are prettier than me.

"Yhji-kun, please don't kill Ken. I'm sure it was an accident." Sakura-chan spoke up softly trying to save the guy's life. Ken nodded vigorously in agreement. 

Yohji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Eyes smoldering he nods.

"Okay. But. I. Can't. Take. It. Any. More." He drags on the cigarette, and nearly chokes when he tries to run his hand through his missing hair. He glares at Ken.

"I'm leaving. I need to grow more hair." Omi cried out.

"No Yohji-kun! You'll split up Weiss!" Aya rolled his eyes. He always thought Yohji was a drama queen.

"I have a new hair style. You don't see ME running away." Yohji refused to look at them, merely puffing away and glaring at Ken. Ken swallowed hard, and dug his claws into the ceiling even more. 

"I'll be back." With that, Yohji turned on heel to go to his room and pack his alcoholic beverages. "No way in hell am I going to leave my good stuff here for Aya to enjoy with his little group of girlies", he said, not realizing he was speaking out loud. 

"Oi! I heard that!" Aya yelled. Yohji slammed the door.

Ken swallowed in the silence that ensued.

"Can I come down now?" He called to Omi.

"NO!" Yelled Yohji from his room. Ken cringed. Omi shook his head.

"Maybe you should wait until Yohji-kun leave." He suggested.

Aya picked up the mirror again and inspected his appearance. 

"It makes me look a little sophisticated don't you think? I'm pretty good looking."

Ken gave him a look mixed of disbelief and disgust, which Aya choose to ignore.

"But I'm gonna have to lose the pink..," he said to himself.

The sound of bottles being thrown around and Yohji cursing could be heard from behind the closed bedroom door. 


End file.
